


Exceeds Expectations

by alexandeer



Series: Hattie Potter and the House of Serpents [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Severus Snape, Dark Charlie, Dark Harry Potter, Dark James Potter, Dark Lily, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Death Eaters, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Rewrite is called Exceeding Expectations and can be found on my profile, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, dark bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/pseuds/alexandeer
Summary: Harriet “Hattie” Lily Potter is nothing what people expected her to be. She quickly figures out people expect her to be a certain way and does the complete opposite. She plans to take down everyone who hurt her and her family.New Version of this fic is up under the title Exceeding Expectations. This version is abandoned and will not be updated again, I will also no longer reply to comments on this fic. Feel free to check out the new version and comment on that one if you want to





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone likes this story. This is the first chapter and the first story in the series. It takes places in Hattie's first year at Hogwarts.

Hattie listened to Hagrid rant about Slytherin. It seemed incredibly unprofessional for someone to dislike a large portion of the student body so vehemently because someone or something had decided they belonged in a certain house. She knew she would have to investigate these houses further and tried to think of a plan. 

 

First she would have to get free of the Giant. Perhaps also get that key he seemed reluctant to give to her. It was odd that a random stranger had the key that could access her money. Another thing that needed investigating. 

 

“My, Hagrid, you look parched,” Hattie said pretending to look worried, “are you sure you needn't get something to drink? I am sure getting robes will be an easy task.” She reassured him.

 

“Yer right Hattie, all tha’ travelin’ took a lot outta me. I hate them Gringotts Carts” Hagrid agreed, “Might as well slip into the Leaky fer a pick-me-up kiddo. Be back to pick yeh up later.” 

 

Hattie smiled to herself as Hagrid hurried off. She estimated she would have approximately an hour before the giant returned. She decided the bank had to be a priority and made sure the scar on her forehead was covered by her hair. She didn't have time for all those strangers desperate for a glance at her. She wasn't some animal in a zoo but these people seemed content to treat her as such and she despised them for it. 

 

She hurried to the bank, making sure to walk quickly but not run as that would make people suspicious. She felt the stone she had also taken from Hagrid in her pocket, something told her it was important. The Goblins would likely be able to handle that too. 

 

She stepped inside and approached a teller and greeted him politely. 

 

“Good afternoon, sir, my name is Hattie Potter. I was in earlier with my escort from Hogwarts and I have a few concerns.” She said, “I also sincerely apologise if I do not use the correct greetings, I was raised as a muggle and as such do not know all about this world.” 

 

“A polite witch is not something we see everyday, Miss Potter. I shall take you to an account manager.” The Goblin grinned. 

 

Around her Hattie heard people complain about needing to wait and barking orders at the tellers. Surely they had to understand it was good to be polite, especially to those who handle your money? 

 

“Thank you, sir.” Hattie said, “Your name is Griphook right?” She smiled. 

 

The Goblin looked surprised and returned the girl’s smile. Never did anyone of Wizardkind bother to remember a Goblin’s name but this young witch did. 

 

He led her to Ragnok’s office, he was the Head of the London Gringotts department and would be a tremendous help to the young witch. Something had been off with the Potter accounts for years and now they could finally prove it and defend their honour. Yes, they would enjoy taking back the money that was owed to young Miss Potter and the bank. 

 

Griphook quickly spoke a few words to Ragnok in Gobblygook and smiled at Miss Potter. 

 

“May your gold overflow and your enemies tremble in fear.” He said the traditional greeting and the girl repeated it. 

 

“Well, how may I help you today?” Ragnok asked. 

 

He had an idea of what the girl would ask. Their seer had warned him to not visit the Moscow department today, something very important was going to happen. 

 

“I have two matters I would like to discuss,” Hattie said and placed the key and the stone on the table in front of her. “Hagrid, my escort, was carrying both of these items when we left the bank. One is my vault key which I am uncertain he should carry and I think the stone is not his either.” 

 

“You are most certainly correct. The stone belongs to another Wizard whose vault we found emptied. Gringotts Wizarding Bank is most grateful and will offer any services free of charge today.” Ragnok stated. 

 

Nicholas Flamel was going to be furious that Hagrid had the stone! Ragnok had no doubt Dumbledore was behind it and would make sure to inform the alchemist of this. 

 

“You are also correct that Hagrid should not be carrying your vault key. This is the task of you, your relatives and your magical guardian. Do you know who your magical guardian is?” The goblin asked. 

 

Hattie shook her head, “I only learned I was a witch last night. A man named Dumbledore left me with my muggle relatives. I never even knew he or this world existed. I never met him, only Hagrid.” She replied a little sadly. She would have liked to know she wasn't just some kind of freak years ago. It would have helped her so much to know magic was real and that that was what was happening to her whenever something odd happened. 

 

“Dumbledore has claimed he is your guardian and taken money from your vaults. You did not consent to this, correct?” Ragnok asked, frowning a little. 

 

“No, never.” Hattie confirmed, “I only heard of the man last night. Can we get the money back?”

 

“Most certainly,” Ragnok said with glee, “with interest, too. I propose we do a few tests on you, Dumbledore seems desperate to hide things regarding you. We should not let him.” 

 

“Indeed,” Hattie agreed, “Which tests?” 

 

“An inheritance test, a creature test, an ability test, a medical test and a foreign magic test.” Ragnok said, “I propose we check for foreign magic first. I will summon the people needed.” 

 

Ragnok quickly send a message to Bill Weasley, the only wizard besides Hattie he liked and one of the most talented curse-breakers, healers Nurlok, Buglus and Kraglor, Fradluk of the creature department and Griphook. 

 

Soon they all arrived in his office. Ragnok waved his hand and made the room a little bigger so everyone had enough space. 

 

“We have very grave matters to attend to, I think and I proposed a series of tests to Miss Potter. She has proved to be valuable to the bank and our kind and will not be charged.” Ragnok explained, “I propose we do a medical test first and then a foreign magic test?”

 

The healers and Bill agreed with this. Kraglor and Nurlok cast a spell which would list all the injuries and illnesses Hattie had had in her life. Soon there were 13 pieces of parchment filled with her medical history. Even though the Goblins were familiar with abuse and also war injuries, what they saw shocked them. No child should have to suffer as Hattie had. With each year things only seemed to be getting worse. 

 

Griphook cursed in gobblygook and frowned, “Even if I have to curse that disaster of a wizard,” He said angrily, “I will not let Hattie Potter return to those villains. Hattie Potter’s muggle relatives, the abusers are now enemies of my clan.” 

 

“And of mine.” The other Goblins echoed.

 

Hattie teared up a little. No one had cared before but these wonderful Goblins did. 

 

“Thank you,” She said in a soft voice, “I was scared of being returned to the Dursleys. They truly hate me.” She said sadly. 

 

“Hattie Potter's relatives, the muggles called Dursley are now enemies of Gringotts Wizarding Bank.” Ragnok stated.

 

The Goblins and Bill decided to do all the tests first before deciding what to do next. So Ragnok asked Bill to do the foreign magic test. 

 

Bill asked Hattie to drop three drops of blood on a piece of parchment and then whispered an ancient incantation. To his horror Hattie had several spells placed on her as well as potions in her system and binds on her core. Some of these things weren't even meant to be used together because they were so dangerous. 

 

**_Blocks:_ **

 

 **Metamorphmagus** _blocked by Albus Dumbledore 100%_

**Potions** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 97%  _

**Transfiguration** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 50% _

**Parseltongue** _blocked by Albus Dumbledore 25%_

**Charms** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 50% _

**Learning** _blocked by Albus Dumbledore 50%_

**Divination** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 100% _

**Seer** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 100% _

**Xylomancy** _blocked by Albus Dumbledore 100%_

**Astronomy** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 90%  _

**Arithmancy** _blocked by Albus Dumbledore 90%_

**Dancing** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore  _ 90%

**Reading** _blocked by Albus Dumbledore 30%_

**Care of Magical Creatures** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 20% _

**Legilimency** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 100% _

**Occlumency** _blocked by Albus Dumbledore 100%_

**Flying (without support** )  _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 100% _

**Flying (with support)** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 35% _

**Magical Resistance** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 80%  _

**Animagi Transformation (form unknown)** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 100% _

**Creature Form (form unknown)** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 100% _

**Spell Invention** _blocked by Albus Dumbledore 99%_

**Dark Arts** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 90% _

**Defence Against Dark Arts** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 20% _

**Apparition** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 50% _

**Herbology** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 90%  _

**History of Magic** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 99%  _

**Ancient Runes** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 100%  _

**Alchemy** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 100% _

**Magical Theory** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 100%  _

**Ghoul Studies** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 100% _

**Ancient Studies** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 100% _

  
  


**_Compulsions:_ **

 

**Hate Severus Snape**

**Hate Malfoys**

**Hate Dark Side**

**Hate Lord Voldemort and Tom Riddle**

**Hate Learning**

**Hate Slytherin**

 

**Obey Dumbledore**

**Obey Molly Weasley**

**Obey Ron Weasley**

**Obey Ginny Weasley**

**Obey Hermione Granger**

 

**Be Submissive**

**Be Rude To Slytherins**

**Be Gryffindor**

 

**Love Gryffindor**

**Love Ginny Weasley**

 

_ All placed by Albus Dumbledore. 67 potions found. 88 spells found. 3 instances of unforgivables.  _

 

**_Binds on Core:_ ** 7 binds. 

 

_ 1 bind placed by James Potter. 6 binds placed by Albus Dumbledore.  _ **Immediate Danger!**

 

**_Glamours:_ **  9 Glamours. 

 

_ 2 placed by Lily Potter nee Evans. 1 placed by Molly Weasley. 6 placed by Albus Dumbledore.  _

 

Bill was horrified. They were using terrible spells on Hattie and his mother and younger siblings were a part of it. He couldn't believe they did something so vile but then again he could. His own mother had cast him aside when she found out about his boyfriend and had disowned him without his father's knowledge. Only because of that did he still have a last name although it shamed him to share it with that terrible woman. 

 

“Why would someone do all that? Isn't he supposed to be the Headmaster? Why doesn't he want me to learn?” Hattie asked sadly, tears streaming down her face, “I don't even know these people, why would I hate them?” 

 

Bill got down on his knees in front of the little girl, “I don't know why this is happening, Hattie but I will find out and do everything to fix it.” He promised, “Some of my family members are part of this plot and it shames me.” He looked down. 

 

Hattie surprised him by giving him a hug.

 

“We can't choose our families, mine was pretty terrible too,” She said, “It is up to us to be better.” 

 

“You are a wise girl, Miss Potter.” Ragnok said, smiling a little. “Gringotts will do everything to uncover this plot and to keep you safe.” 

 

“Thank you,” Hattie said. She was very glad she had returned to the bank. 

 

“We must first undo these binds,” Healer Nurlok said, “placing 7 binds on a child? Is that man insane?” She grumbled. 

 

“It is a miracle young Miss Potter is alive.” Healer Kraglor said, “That amount of abuse and so many spells and binds placed on her? Most adult wizards and witches would not survive this.” He said angrily. 

 

“He will pay for this,” Griphook said and everyone agreed. 

 

The Healers took Hattie into a seperate room and started to carefully take away the binds while healing some of her injuries at the same time. It was a delicate job and they knew she could die if they even made one mistake. They hated that Dumbledore and hoped their fellow warriors would destroy him. 

 

Meanwhile Griphook searched for the Potters’ will and discovered it had never been read. Again Albus Dumbledore was responsible. 

 

“We will read the Will to the young girl when she is healed. We must also invite several other people.” Ragnok said after he unsealed it and read through the document. “Bill please contact Severus Snape, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and Remus Lupin for me.” 

 

Bill agreed and went to the floo that was in the other room.

 

“Griphook please contact our brother Filius Flitwick.” Ragnok said, “And send word to the King.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2. Hope everyone likes it. Feel free to leave suggestions and things you like to see in the comments :)

Bill stopped his boyfriend before entering Ragnok’s office and gave him a worried look, “I want to check you for foreign magic after they read the will. Dumbledore’s been meddling and I don’t trust that old man not to hurt you, Sev.” He said. 

 

Severus nodded and placed his hand on Bill’s cheek, “Very well.” The man stated. 

 

Then they joined everyone else in the office that Ragnok had made bigger again. Bill noticed the goblins were making sure no one could get close to Hattie just yet. 

 

“We are here to read the Wills of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans.” Ragnok spoke, “These wills were sealed by Albus Dumbledore. Had young Miss Potter not approached our bank, we would not have been able to open them.” Then he proceeded to read the Wills. He started with James’s. 

 

**_Will of James Henry Potter_ **

 

**I hereby declare that I am of sound mind and under no compulsions to write this will. This will was written on 4 October 1981 in order to settle the succession to the testator's means and estates.**

 

**Should I pass before my wife, Lily Jane Potter née Evans all my means and estates should be left to her. She is to receive full custody of our daughter Harriet Lily Potter.**

 

**With the exception of the house in Kaervaig which will be left to Remus John Lupin. As well as vaults #78 and #124**

 

**Vaults #45 and #156 will be left for Sirius Orion Black**

 

**Vault #175 is to be given to Severus Tobias Snape.**

 

**Vaults #98 and #67 are for my daughter Harriet Lily Potter.**

 

**In the event that my wife and I have both passed all means and estates except the aforementioned are to be passed on to our daughter Harriet Lily Potter.**

 

**Albus Dumbledore should by no means have access to our vaults and estates. Nor shall he get custody of our child. My wife’s relatives Petunia Dursley née Evans and Vernon Dursley are not to get custody of Harriet either.**

 

**The following people are eligible for custody:**

 

 

  * ****Severus Tobias Snape****


  * **Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy**


  * **Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Black**


  * **Alice and Frank Longbottom**



 

  
  


Ragnok paused for a moment as Hattie had started to cry. 

 

“You mean there were all these people I could have gone to and that old man placed me with them?” She asked. The hurt she was feeling was indescribable. Griphook started to comfort the young girl, something Goblins did not often do to those that were not in their clans. Hattie truly was special. 

 

Then Ragnok continued and read Lily’s will. 

  
  


**Will of Lily Jane Potter née Evans**

 

**I hereby declare that I am of sound mind and under no compulsions to write this will. This will was written on 4 October 1981 in order to settle the succession to the testator's means and estates.**

 

**Should I pass before my husband, James Henry Potter, all my means and estates are to be left to him. He is to have full custody of our daughter Harriet Lily Potter.**

 

**With the exception of Vault #34, Vault #39 and Vault #43 which are to go to Severus Tobias Snape as well as the house in Aislaby**

 

**Vault #50 is to go to Remus Lupin**

 

**Vault #56 and Vault #60 are to go to Narcissa Malfoy née Black and Lucius Malfoy**

 

**Vault #90 and Vault #91 are to go to Harriet Lily Potter.**

 

**In the situation that my husband and I both pass away all means and estates are to be left to our daughter Harriet Lily Potter with the exception of the aforementioned ones.**

 

**Albus Dumbledore should by no means have access to our vaults and estates. Nor shall he get custody of our child. My relatives Petunia Dursley née Evans and Vernon Dursley are not to get custody of Harriet either.**

 

**The following people are eligible for custody:**

 

 

  * ****Severus Tobias Snape****


  * **Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy**


  * **Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Black**


  * **Alice and Frank Longbottom**



 

 

“Mr and Mrs Potter also left a letter with their wills,” Ragnok said and started to read it. 

 

**_Dear Hattie,_ **

 

**_If you are reading this it means I have passed away. Mommy loves you so much and so does daddy. I am sorry we did not get to watch you grow up or explain all the wonders and dangers of this world to you._ **

 

**_Do not trust Albus Dumbledore, my dearest child. He is the reason we are dead. Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper and if you are reading this it means that he has betrayed us._ **

 

**_Your father and I joined the Dark Lord. He did not kill us. It was always Dumbledore who we feared. I fear he will intend to hurt you too._ **

 

**_Ask Severus Snape to help you and explain the glamours I placed on you. I trust him with everything._ **

 

**_Love you always and forever,_ **

 

**_Lily Jane Potter, your mother._ **

 

**_James Henry Potter, your father._ **

  
  


Everyone looked at Severus who took a deep breath. 

 

“Mr Snape?” Hattie asked softly. 

 

“James, like many purebloods, was unable to have children. So Lily and James asked me to help them. I am Miss Potter’s biological father.” Severus stated, “Lily used a few minor glamours to hide aspects of Harriet that would make people question her parentage. James did not want people to start rumours about her supposed infidelity because there was none. I presume others who were not knowledgeable about her parentage have added others.” 

 

“I suppose Dumbledore would have killed you too, had he known.” Lucius said. 

 

“Can I-,” Hattie took a deep breath, “can someone take those glamours off and,” She gave Severus a hopeful look, “may I call you father?” She asked. 

 

Severus nodded and Hattie approached him and gave him a hug which he returned. 

 

“I suppose I am stepfather then?” Bill grinned. 

 

Severus blushed a little, “Yes, I suppose you are.” He said. 

 

“Good.” Hattie said, “I like Bill.” She smiled at Severus and Bill. 

 

“So do I little Miss Potter.” Ragnok said, “Shall we proceed with the other tests? Afterwards we can remove glamours and other necessary things.” 

 

“I want to request that we test the other people present as well.” Bill stated, “We found too many things for this to be the first time Dumbledore has done something like this.” 

 

“Correct,” Ragnok agreed, “He does love to meddle with things that are none of his concern.” 

 

First they did the last three tests for Hattie. 

 

**Creature Inheritance Test**

 

**_Creature Inheritance Present_ **

 

**Living Vampire**

  
  


**Mate(s):** _ Draco Lucius Malfoy _

 

**Abilities:** _ Magical Resistance, Shadow Control, Bat Animagus Form, Flying _

  
  


**Naga**

  
  


**Mate(s):** _ Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort) _

 

**Abilities:** _ Parseltongue, Deadly Venom, Deadly Glance, Magical Resistance, Snake Animagus Form _

  
  


**Inheritance Test**

 

**Full Name: Harriet “Hattie” Lily Potter**

**Father:** Severus Tobias Snape

**Father:** James Henry Potter (Blood Adoption)

**Mother:** Lily Jane Potter née Evans

**Blood Adoption:** Sirius Orion Black

 

**Lordships:**

 

**Black** Lady (Unclaimed)

**Potter** Lady (Unclaimed)

**Peverell** Lady

**Prince** Heir

**Slytherin** Heir (Through Conquest)

**Hufflepuff** Heir

**Gryffindor** Lady (Unclaimed)

**Le Fay** Lady (Unclaimed)

**Emrys** Lady (Unclaimed)

**Ravenclaw** Lady (Unclaimed)

 

**Vaults:**

 

**#1, #2, #5, #6, #8, #23, #26, #30, #36, #38**

 

_ 45,988,344,457 monies, 2894 books, 19,708 pieces of jewelry, Various Other Items _

 

**#67, #90, #91, #98**

 

_ 348,369 monies, 1780 books, Research Belonging To Lily Jane Evans, 789 pieces of jewelry, Invisibility Cloak, Marauders Map, Various Other Items, _

 

**#142, #156, #167, #168, #169, #177, #178, #183, #199, #204, #234**

 

_ 23,451,889,234 monies, 4067 books, 23,456 pieces of jewelry, Various Other Items _

 

**#345, #346, #367, #450, #476, #567, #783, #784, #800, #801, #997, #1653, #1739, #2002, #2581, #3452, #6529**

 

_ 34,592,927,211 monies, 2399 books, 10,237 pieces of jewelry, Various Other Items _

  
  


**Owner of ½ of Hogwarts Castle, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Heir to ½ of Hogwarts Castle, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.**

**Owner of Gryffindor Castle**

**Owner of Ravenclaw Castle**

**Owner of Le Fay Castle**

**Owner of Avalon Isle**

**Other Properties: 95** _ (Full list can be found in Vault #67) _

  
  
  


**Ability Test**

 

**Magical Core:** 9310

**Type:** Dark

 

**Abilities:** Metamorphmagus, Animagus (Bat Form), Animagus (Snake Form), Naga (Creature Form), Seer Abilities, Natural Legilimens, Natural Occlumens, Eidetic Memory, Enhanced Transfiguration Abilities, Inherent Potions Skill, Enhanced Charms Abilities, Magical Resistance, Shadow Control, Parseltongue, Deadly Glare, Deadly Venom, Flying (Unaided), Enhanced Ancient Studies Abilities, Inherent Runic Skills, Gobbledegook, Mermish

Hattie was shocked to see all those things listed. That was more money than she would need in 5 lifetimes and she apparently owned half of the school she was supposed to attend. Besides that she had so much power, she could tell from the adults reactions. And she had mates and was a creature, or actually two. It was all so incredibly overwhelming. 

 

She had a family, which was the most important thing. She had a family and Goblins on her side who would never let her go back to the Dursley. Hattie had never felt this safe before. 

  
  


Then it was time for Severus’s tests. The Goblins and Bill decided he needed an inheritance test, a medical test and a foreign magic test. Since he already knew he was a Living Vampire it was not necessary to do a creature test and they could decide to do an abilities test later if the other tests indicated there was a need. 

  
  


**Inheritance Test**

 

**Full Name:** Severus Tobias Snape

**Father:** Tobias Snape

**Mother:** Eileen Madeline Prince 

 

**Lordships:**

 

**Prince** Lord (Unclaimed)

**Hufflepuff** Lord (Unclaimed)

 

**Vaults:**

 

**#4, #34, #39, #43, #82, #175, #287, #288, #289, #405, #912**

 

_ 24,388,201,923 monies, 3021 books, 11,289 pieces of Jewelry, Various Other Items _

 

**#920, #1291, #2189, #4910**

 

_ 19,100,102 monies, 3991 books, 9182 pieces of Jewelry, 215 Cauldrons, 4 Crystal Stirring Rods, Various Other Items _

 

**Owner of ¼ of Hogwarts Castle, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft**

**Owner of Hufflepuff Castle**

**Other Properties: 21** _(Full list can be found in Vault #287)_

  
  


“I believed I was disowned, as my mother had been.” Severus stated, clearly shocked. He had always believed his mother’s family had not wanted him as his father had not wanted him. 

 

Ragnok frowned, “Dumbledore claimed you did not wish to take your titles. He is using the Prince seats in Wizengamot, as well as Hattie’s seats.” He stated. 

 

“I never even knew I had a title to claim.” Severus replied. He wanted to curse that old coot. How dare he do all these horrible things?!

 

“Ragnok?” Hattie said, “We will take him down, won’t we? Absolutely destroy that old man?” She asked. 

 

Ragnok grinned at her, “We will friend, we will.” He said. Oh yes, and he would enjoy destroying that Wizard. 

 

“I would be pleased to aid you,” Lucius said, “I am well versed in the Wizarding laws and want revenge because he hurt my family.” 

 

“We are happy to work with you on his destruction.” Ragnok took Lucius’s hand and shook it. “It might be a slow process as his reputation and titles allow him to get away with many things but once we are done with him, he will barely have clothes to wear.” Ragnok smirked. 

 

Then they went on with the next tests. A quick medical test revealed that Severus Snape had suffered as much abuse as Hattie had. It saddened Hattie that her daddy had hurt the way she had. 

 

Bill was sad, too, and worried. He had known his lover had suffered but to see how much pain he had to endure was heartbreaking. Severus took his hand and squeezed it, reassuring the cursebreaker he was okay. 

 

Then Bill did the test for foreign magic on Severus. The results made him angry and he wanted to go to Hogwarts and kill Dumbledore himself. But he knew the Light, including some of his family members would only turn the man into a martyr and he could not allow that. The man would have to pay for his crimes. 

  
  
  


**_Blocks:_ **

 

**Potions** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 21%  _

**Transfiguration** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 50% _

**Charms** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 23% _

**Learning** _blocked by Albus Dumbledore 50%_

**Divination** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 100% _

**Seer** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 100% _

**Xylomancy** _blocked by Albus Dumbledore 100%_

**Astronomy** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 90%  _

**Reading** _blocked by Albus Dumbledore 30%_

**Flying (without support** )  _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 100% _

**Flying (with support)** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 35% _

**Magical Resistance** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 80%  _

**Spell Invention** _blocked by Albus Dumbledore 11%_

**Dark Arts** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 11% _

**Defence Against Dark Arts** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 20% _

**Alchemy** _ blocked by Albus Dumbledore 54% _

  
  


**_Compulsions:_ **

 

**Hate Gryffindor**

**Hate Potters**

**Hate Hattie Potter**

**Hate Children**

 

**Use Dark Spells**

 

**Favor Slytherin**

**Love Slytherin**

 

**Be Submissive**

 

**Obey Albus Dumbledore**

**Obey Molly Weasley**

 

_ All placed by Albus Dumbledore. 44 potions found. 129 spells found. 5 instances of unforgivables.  _

 

**_Binds on Core:_ ** 3 binds. 

 

_ 3 binds placed by Albus Dumbledore.  _ **Immediate Danger!**

 

**_Glamours:_ **  3 Glamours. 

 

_ 2 glamours placed by Albus Dumbledore. 1 glamour placed by Eileen Snape née Prince. _

  
  


Healer Nurlok cursed. “This old man, at it again!” The goblin growled, “We have to take away these binds immediately.” The healers quickly took Severus to their healing room to take off the bindings on his core. Leaving them on could result in death, they had seen it too many times. This was what happened when wizards became arrogant and decided they could mess with fate. It was why Goblins hated most wizards, not only were they rude but they also thought they were gods and harmed the whole magical world with their behaviour. 

  
  


In the meantime Albus Dumbledore had arrived at the bank and the Goblins greatly enjoyed making him wait. After all, they were very busy. They had to clean up messes the wizard had created and they did not want him to make more messes. His actions were enough for them to start a war, but they knew this battle could not be fought with their weapons but had to be fought with their minds. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been ages since I uploaded this fic but the muse was being stubborn. Luckily my muse has decided to co-operate again so I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Everyone was very upset with the terrible things Albus Dumbledore had done. In fact, Bill was sure he had never seen his employers this angry, nor his boyfriend whose anger had instilled fear in many wizards and witches in Britain and beyond. 

They were currently discussing the best ways to protect Severus and Hattie. It was decided Severus would officially take custody of his daughter, as should have happened years ago had Dumbledore not been meddling. Hattie would also take up her Lordships, or well Ladyships as she pointed out with a smile. She and Severus would go to one of the Potter houses, which Bill, Lucius and Griphook would ward and place under a fidelius. 

They also fired the current account manager of the Potter and Black vaults and Hattie named Ragnok and Griphook her new account managers. She pointed out having two meant that it was less likely any discrepancies could take place as they could check each other. They had found out after all that the last account manager had worked for Dumbledore and had helped the Headmaster embezzle money. He had been paying several people, including Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and the Order. He had also taken items and money for himself. The bank assured Hattie that everything would be returned or, if return was not possible, paid for. Hattie completely trusted Ragnok and Griphook to take care of things. 

Bill was furious with his family and decided to distance himself from them. If they were willing to steal from a young orphan, he wanted nothing to do with them. 

It was decided that Bill and Severus were to look for a property, while Narcissa and Lucius would watch over Hattie while she got the rest of her items for school. They had named Narcissa and Lucius as her new godparents, as they were in her parents original will and they were the parents of one of her mates. Hattie was excited to be able to meet one of her mates at least, but a little sad she couldn’t meet the other one just yet. 

“Okay, let’s quickly handle those ladyships and heirships, Lady Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Le Fay-Emrys-Ravenclaw.” Ragnok smiled and handed her the Lordship rings. 

Hattie put them on and the rings formed one ring, it was a beautiful crest with a lion, an eagle, the deathly hallows symbol, a wand, a cauldron and a snake. In the middle there was a small emerald. Then Ragnok handed her the heirship rings of Prince, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. They also became one and had a crest of a basilisk, a badger and a cauldron with a P in it. It was silver, while the lordship ring was gold. 

Severus also claimed his Lordships for Prince and Hufflepuff. His ring formed a crest with a badger coming out of a cauldron and had the same ‘P’ as Hattie’s heirship ring. His ring was gold as well. 

They both named Lucius as their proxy but placed a delay on it so the information would be presented during the third Wizengamot session of the school year. That way Hattie and Severus could settle in to their new life without, hopefully, Dumbledore harassing them with every step they took.

 

Meanwhile, a note had been sent to the Goblin Guard and they had the pleasure of informing Albus Dumbledore that he was no longer allowed to enter any vaults until he had paid back the bank and those he stole from. The man started to yell that it was all for the greater good, so he didn’t notice the beetle animagus eagerly listening to the event. The Goblins grinned widely when they finally kicked Dumbledore out. 

 

“Do you gentlemen still need Hattie or shall I take her to Draco and take the kids for lunch before collecting the rest of their items?” Narcissa asked. 

“The young Lady can leave, and I do believe you will be a fierce protector of her.” Ragnok smiled, “If Lord Prince-Hufflepuff agrees?” 

“I think it would be a good idea and I trust Narcissa.” Severus smiled. Hattie hugged her father tightly and smiled at him. 

“See you soon father.” She waved at everyone, “Despite the circumstances it was delightful to meet you all.” She said sweetly and then followed Narcissa. 

 

“Draco is likely at the Quidditch store, he absolutely adores that game.” Narcissa said fondly. “I am sure he will explain everything you might want to know about it and then some.” 

“Do you reckon he will like me?” Hattie asked shyly. 

Narcissa got down on eye-level with the young girl and smiled, “Of course darling, you are sweet and kind, yet cunning and brave and very clever. He will be delighted to meet you and you are mates, magic always pairs us with people for a reason.” She reassured Hattie. 

They indeed found Draco at the Quidditch store. It was like everything around them became silent as they locked eyes. They walked towards each other and hugged each other tightly. 

“My mate,” Both kids smiled happily. Their bond was already beginning to form and Hattie found that it was a nice, warm feeling. She was no longer lonely or alone because she suddenly had all these amazing people in her life.


End file.
